Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening walkthrough/M13
Walkthrough Effervescence Corridor First battle with the Damned Chessmen from the first room to advance. This will be your first encounter with Damned Bishops. They're a little tougher than Pawns, but not hard once you learn their cues. They will make a strange chanting sound and fire orbs will spin around them. Get away quick because these will hurt you. The fireballs shoot out diagonally from the Bishops, so you can avoid them by jumping or by standing directly beside, in front, or behind the Bishop. Spiral Staircase Jump to the right side of the entrance of the Spiral Staircase to reveal a hidden Red Orb cache. There's a Secret Mission "Tough Guys" on the red light in the Spiral Staircase. You need to kill all the enemies in the Underground Coliseum. At the bottom of the stairs, ignore the door directly across from you, since it's a dead-end. Run towards the camera and there will be a door at the end of the hall. Lux-luminous Corridor Entering the room, go to the right, (opposite side from the enemies) and double jump on the wall to get a Devil Star. Come back and enter the first door that you find. Vestibule Break the wall in the back right-hand corner that is damaged, and then break the light reflectors to bring the light to the hole in the wall. Break the one final reflector that is blocking the light, now just go ahead and get the Orihalcon. There is a Secret Mission "Target Practice" here in the crystal puzzle. It's in the ledge at the left of the corridor, portrayed as a bull with red shining eyes. It's hard to spot this mission because of the camera angles; the ledge is on the left-hand side of the corridor disguised as a pile of rubble. In this mission, you have to kill all of the enemies riding in the Temperance Wagon before they escape. Leave the room and go back to the Lux-luminous Corridor. Lux-Luminous Corridor Move towards the camera (away from the direction you came,) and continue to the next door. There are some Damned Chessmen along the way. Defeating them is optional, however. Obsidian Path Here you'll have to place the Orihalcon in the big door to proceed. Continuing past the door will lead you to a Nevan Combat Adjudicator SS Rank and a White Orb. If this is your first time through the mission, it might be best to leave this Adjudicator for now as it is very difficult to build Style with Nevan without all of its abilities purchased. There's also a Divinity Statue here so you can prepare for a boss fight. Sacrificial Chamber Examine the big door after placing the Orihalcon to enter the Sacrificial Chamber and confront Vergil. Boss: Vergil Suggested weapon: Rebellion because of its reach and Stinger. Vergil has learned a few new tricks since you last faced him in Mission 7. Fortunately, most of his attacks are one-directional, allowing you to dodge and attack from the side. Attacks *'Beowulf Combo' - Vergil will attack with a few punches. He usually follows this up with Starfall. Run away from the initial combo and dodge to the side to avoid the final strike. Counter with Stinger afterwards. *'Rising Sun with Starfall' - Beowulf delivers a kicking attack that raises him up in the air and finishes with a Starfall. Dodge this by running away from the initial flurry, then running or dodging to the side. Running straight away leaves you open for being hit with Starfall. *'Starfall' - Vergil will teleport, reappear in the air, and attack with a diagonal downwards kick. Dodge to the side and counterattack with Stinger. *'Rapid Slash' - Vergil will rush forward and unleash a flurry of cuts with Yamato. Jump over him or take advantage of invicibility frames from Trickster Style Dash. *'Judgement Cut' - Vergil cuts the fabric of space itself, creating orbs from a distance that will damage Dante. Run away to avoid. *'Yamato Combo' - Vergil unleashes two strikes with Yamato's scabbard, then cuts with the sword. Dodge this by running away. *'Summoned Swords' - Vergil summons a collection of swords and fires them at Dante. **Pattern 1 - The swords fly one at a time at Dante. **Pattern 2 - All the swords fly at Dante together. *'Spiral swords - A ring of swords hover around Dante, following his every move before trying to impale him. Jump as soon as they move to avoid them. *'Devil Trigger''' - Vergil will use Devil Trigger. The first time he enters DT, a sphere of blue energy makes him invincible during the transformation. His attacks become faster and more damaging. Strategy Vergil will attack with one of the Beowulf combos or a Starfall when he gets close to Dante. Follow this pattern to win: :#Bait him into attacking by walking close to him. :#Run away from the initial attack. :#Dodge sideways for the final move in the combo. :#Counter with Stinger, Rebellion Combo 1, Rebellion Combo 2, Taunt. Activate DT to deal even more damage. :#Evade Vergil's counterattack. He mainly attacks with Beowulf. Watch out for his Starfall attack, try to evade the most you can. After taking a lot of damage, at about half health, he'll start using Yamato. This is signaled by the audio cue "Rest in Peace", and Vergil performing Volcano in the center of the battlefield. This is the only time he uses Volcano. He will use Devil Trigger during the fight. Normal attacks will not cause him to flinch while Devil Trigger, but activating Devil Trigger yourself will make the two of you equal again. If you're out of DT runes, it's better to keep your distance and just shoot him with Ebony & Ivory or Spiral, as he won't block your shots during DT. Vergil will only come out of DT after a certain amount of time has passed, or if he takes enough damage. It is not recommended to wait for his DT to time out, as he will recover his health. After you defeat him the mission is over.